The present invention relates to a data transmitter-receiver. More to particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved data transmitter-receiver which receives receiving data from a radio instrument, while which transmits transmitting data to the radio instrument, for communicating between communication partner using radio signal in the portable radio equipment or the like.